


that was enough

by esdavid



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdavid/pseuds/esdavid
Summary: how did that star of david appear on zivas neck?
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 12





	that was enough

**Author's Note:**

> hi, again i really wanted to know and write on how ziva received her new star of david, i also wrote this first on my typewriter and had to republish it on here, enjoy my loves!!<33

walking back to the bullpen, side by side, always in rhythm with one another as partners should. smiles etched on their faces, the end of the case meant only one thing, christmas. 

tony walked over to his desk sitting absentmindedly whilst ziva gathered her things, gently pulling in her coat and picking up her bag. 

“aren’t you going home tony?” she asked nonchalant. 

“soon, yeah... just gotta finish a few things first.” he replied flashing his signature smirk. ziva nodded softly preparing herself to leave. “uhm, just before you go.” he hetically rummaged through his desk drawer before presenting a rather small rectangular box wrapped in a sparkling white bow.

”i thought you said we were not doing gifts?” she was disappointed but more of the fact she could not return the favour.

“i lied.” he smiled mischievously, his eyes twinkling under the moonlight making her feel weak at the knees. “go on. open it.” he urged. 

she begrudgingly took the delicate box from his hands. he made his way around to the front of his desk, leaning against it as she stood tall and beautiful in front of him.

she eyed him again once more before turning her attention back to the box. she gingerly peeled away the carefully wrapped ribbon and pulled back the lid to find a glare of gold which hit her eye with such certainty.

she glanced back up at him one last time before picking up the delicate chain and taking the star of david between her fingers. pools of water began clouding her eyes and she couldn’t help but let a tear fall. 

this necklace was a reminder of tali, her sister and best friend. god knows what saleem did with her old one. but that did not matter because this one was even more special because it came from her new best friend, her new soulmate, tony.

she was overwhelmed with emotions, happiness, sadness, love, loss, pain, memory but most of all forgiveness. all the hurt, all the pain was concealed in this minuscule star because wearing this meant one thing, she was brave.

no one could hurt or scare her because wearing it felt like a sanctuary and a shield from all the evil in the world. her eyes met tony’s but she couldn’t fathom the words to say anything but _‘i love you’_ and he knew, oh he knew, staring into her tearful eyes he could see. 

he always saw her, always. no words had been spoken but none need to be, it was their eyes that always talked for them because their mouths could never express how their hearts truly felt.

and so he carefully took the star of david from her hands, their hands touching ever so slightly for one moment making them feel infinite. 

she moved her long, luscious and wavy hair out of the way as he dangled the necklace in front of her before clasping it around her neck. her sweet and ivory coloured neck, which he just wanted to kiss and lick and suck. he could smell her always, the ocean and shea butter as he once said but it was addictive to him, like a drug.

she felt the softness of his touch on her neck and craved more, she wanted him to touch her everywhere, like he did that night in paris. just the two of them. in another world where there was no rule 12. or the complications of jeanne or michael or even gibbs.

it’s just the two of them and it’s perfect, it’s freeing, it’s love. true and deep and passionate and pure love. they both stood for a moment letting the silence fill the air, until she turned. their eyes locked, if only for a second but that second lasted a lifetime for them.

he wants so desperately to reach down and connect their lips together but he doesn’t, he dares not. but she does. ever so slightly she takes her lips and places them on the side of his mouth, not quite on the cheek but not quite on the lips.

she is also at a loss of words and anyway, they’ll fail her, they always have. and he knows that she knows, she is saying so much that can’t be spoken. she pulls away but not before one last glance into his piercing green eyes, ones that she wants to get lost in forever. 

“merry christmas tony,” are the only words she can utter out before taking a step back and making her way to the elevator. 

as the elevator doors close behind her only then he can speak, “merry christmas ziva.” he lets out a sigh, he thinks the best present she could’ve ever give him was her, and for now, that was enough. 


End file.
